


一桩得利事

by Mrsrenown



Category: Cultist Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsrenown/pseuds/Mrsrenown
Summary: 崽崽在脱衣俱乐部里遇到爹的故事给崽崽加了一百点智力
Relationships: Exile/Foe





	一桩得利事

在送给那位居住于伦敦的丽姬娅一份礼物后，我通过与她交流成功的在她的店里得到了一份工作。尽管这份工作花了我十年的寿命，但我还是认为这物尽所致。毕竟我现在工作的地方有一位丽姬娅庇护，而普通的清算人看到了她肯定会绕道走，我的安全问题得到了极大的保障。  
我现在在伦敦的一家叫脱衣俱乐部的脱衣舞店工作。即使这里的工作并不太适合男性。但挥动武器本身就需要兼具力量和敏捷，要不一味的用蛮力可不能砍伤敌人。而这两点放在舞蹈上也是一样的，我的舞姿大受欢迎，金币随着日轮的转动像浪潮一样涌来，我很快就成了店里的头牌之一。说实话，要不是我还需要干掉我的大敌，我都有点在这不想走了。  
我掏出我的怀表看了看，现在已经是晚上九点了。正当我准备回到位于俱乐部里后方的小房间里睡觉时，应侍突然通知我有一位我没见过的金主指名道姓的要点我。这种事情我已经见怪不怪了，曾经我的很多金主都希望对我提出共度良宵的要求，但有那位老板娘的保证我相信他们不会做出出格的举动 。不过在这个时间还是有人想看我跳舞？我叹了口气，这又是一桩麻烦事，我得好好想办法让他打消那个念头。  
我一边打着哈欠一边换上我的紧身舞服，想要赶紧干完活去打法这个金主，反正现在天色已晚，他应该也不会认真欣赏我的舞蹈…  
这个念头在我拉开我舞房的门的时候戛然而止。我敢发誓我在那一刻心跳都停了一拍。房间里哪里出现的是我没见过的金主，恰恰相反，这张脸我真是太熟悉了，我在我从前人生中的每一秒脑子里都是他的影子。我的大敌坐在了我对面的沙发上，他看起来是一副困倦的坐姿，但我知道他捕猎的时候身体永远紧绷头脑永远保持着清醒。他看到我没有露出惊讶的表情，虽然我根本不知道我是在哪里露出了马脚。然后他抬起头，用眼睛直愣愣的看着我：“小艾克塞，一阵没见了，你怎么落到了这个地步，嗯？” 他用眼睛扫了扫我的身子，在我的衣服上着重的停留了一下。“去干了这种下贱的工作，难道你真的喜欢卖你的屁股给别人？”  
要是以前的我大概会露出愤怒的表情，兴许还会冲上去给他一拳。但我现在出奇的冷静，这里有一位丽姬娅，与他在这里动手并不是一个好的选择，当然，这点对于他来说也一样。“没办法，子承父业嘛，”我回了他一嘴“不过清算人领主大半夜的跑到这里来难道真的是想看看我这一个小小的舞者跳舞吗？可真是稀奇事。”在说这番话的时候，我的眼睛一直没有离开他的袖口和衣服下摆，他在那里肯定藏着武器，而没有让他暴起进攻的唯一理由是因为这里是我的主场，他并不知道我的武器藏在哪里，而大声打斗会引来那位丽姬娅，所以他只能选择偷袭。  
“如果我说是呢？”我的大敌轻蔑的回应着“别忘了，我是你的金主。我付了钱，你难道不应该为我提供服务？小艾克塞，我以前是怎么教你的？”他在服务这两个字上下了重音。我当然知道他在想写什么，但我没有回应。我从一个暗格里抽出艾布雷赫在手上掂量了一下，果然他的眉毛挑了一下：“你这是想跳舞还是杀人，这可不是一个舞者该使用的道具。”我没猜错，果然他是想趁我跳舞赤手空拳的时候给我一刀，于是我笑着回答：“您难道不知道我的客人就是因为这一点才会选我？那些普通的花架子可做不到我这一点。”  
还没等他做出回应，我已经开始跳舞了。比平常来说我的舞姿稍稍收敛，省去了那些会让我感到头晕目眩的动作。同时我的眼睛一直没有离开他的衣服下摆和袖口，整个房间里只剩下了背景音乐和我的舞鞋碰撞地面所发出的踢踏声，出奇的他并没有打断我，他一直在那里安静的看着我，既没有提出意见也没有说刻薄之语。  
舞蹈结束了，他隔着手套轻轻的向我拍手，看起来就像一位普通的金主。“我要走了，”他披上大衣“等我下次有时间再来看你，希望你下次可以让我更加满意。。”他把一叠钱放在我的脚下，我知道他放弃这次狩猎了，一个真正的猎人永远不会一蹴而就，他肯定会在暗处继续向毒蛇一样追踪着我。难道我以后也要继续像逃亡时期一样提心吊胆？我可不想这样，何况…这里可是我的主场。  
“请等一下”我突然开口对他说，他顿了一下，转身看着我：“怎么了，难道我的小艾克塞就这么想让我留下来…和你共度良宵？”他打量了一下我“你刚才跳舞的时候可是在一直盯着我那里。”他轻蔑的说到。“我觉得我确实可以在这里度过一个良宵。”我拿着艾布雷赫走到他的跟前锁上了门“你不会真的觉得你可以这么容易的离开吧，我 的 父 亲，这里可是我的主场。”“我可不知道，我的小艾克塞的胆子这么大，”他的声音依然和往常一样醇厚，但我知道他生气了“可惜丽姬娅成员不收尸体，要不然她明天肯定会收到一顿大餐。”“我的房间里还存着我拿走的年岁，加起来还剩下五十多年。你说要是我一次性把这五十多年都给丽姬娅，她会帮助谁呢？”我挑衅的看着我的大敌“不像你，你已经变成一个穷鬼了。”  
他彻底被激怒了，他把身子前倾微微压制着我的气势：“可惜等那位丽姬娅来的时候，这五十多年可能就不属于你了，艾克塞。”“当然，也有可能当她来的时候，清算人就会换一个领主。”我毫不畏惧的与他对视。而这次他没有开口，我知道他在权衡着利弊，而作为胜者的我当然不会吝啬于给他这一点点时间。  
一阵难堪的时间过去后，他终于开口说到：“那我们的小艾克塞想让我留着干啥呢，嗯？”他屈服了，我的内心一阵狂喜，我成功的唬住了他，而在表面我仍然是那副冷冰冰的表情：“那么，请为我跳一支舞吧，我的父亲”

我并非没有见过他跳舞，事实上，我曾经见过他和很多女人跳舞。但在那些时候他总是配和着对方的动作，通过自己精妙的动作让对方成为人群的焦点。但我从未看过他独自跳舞，若是只有他一人站在聚光灯下，他会如何控制他的肢体，他的腿脚会踏出什么样的步伐？我想了解这一切，就像我从始至终都想了解他的身体那样，无论逃亡前后。  
“我不认为这是个好的主意，还是你认为，让人穿着大衣跳舞是个好的选择？”他的眉头皱了皱。听到他的话我马上就跑到了我的衣柜里翻出了一件我备用的紧身衣扔给他。他看到被扔到脚下的紧身衣愣了一下：“所以，你想让我穿着这个去跳舞吗？就像你做的那样？”他轻笑起来，就像是一位父亲看到孩子递出了一份满意的成绩。我一下子想起了他原来对我做的那些事情，但随即我又想到了将要发生的事情，于是我释然了。他看着我把他刚才给我的一叠钱又还给他：“我是你的金主，现在，我付了钱。”在他拿走之前，我故意把钱在他眼前抖了抖，以此来炫耀那些被我拿走的灰烬账本。  
他还是保持沉默，然后他当着我的面开始解开他的衣服。随着他的大衣落在地上，果然武器落地的声音也随之而来。这下子他把自己脱得只剩下一条内裤了。我恶意的想他是不是因为在女人面前做过这个动作太多次了所以才能如此熟练，而今他又像那些曾经一样被他玩过的女人一样褪去衣服。这个想法让我感到一阵窃喜，他终于也尝到了自食其果的滋味。  
他的身材比我要壮一圈，所以我的舞蹈服对他来说并不合身：他的大腿甚至把我的白丝撑破了一圈，在勉强连结的部分一道道伤疤若隐若现，而他壮硕的上身也肯定不被大众审美所接受，在穿衣服的时候我听到了布匹的撕拉声，我毫不怀疑者衣服事后肯定没法穿了。要是说我穿着这身衣服是兼具了柔美和力量，那么他穿着就是纯粹力量的代表，即使是穿着这身衣服他看上去也像个要上战场的将军。也许在传说中的女武神在为伪神奥丁作战时也是这个样子？我不禁奇怪的想到。  
然后他开始跳舞了，并没有任何伴奏就开始跳了起来。我认出他跳的只是普通的交谊舞，但此刻并没有人当他的女伴，他只是在搀扶着看不见的女士在跳舞。他的动作轻柔，神情充满怀念。要是忽略他的舞服，他此刻看上去就像一位普通的绅士。我看着轻吻女伴的手，调整着步伐顺应女伴。但同时又轻轻的远离着对方，好像是在躲避着什么。  
我突然明白了，他是在和我的母亲跳舞。  
这一事实我刚一发现立即就让我感到了愤怒，他这可憎的东西谋杀了我的母亲，他又怎敢挽着她的手臂在我眼前跳舞？我的手一下子收紧了，抓的椅子扶手嘎嘎作响。但他对此充耳未闻，继续进行着他的舞蹈。我知道他在激怒我，而愤怒则会滋生破绽，所以我没有进一步的行动，但我也不想继续在座位上看着他像个恶魔那样表演。我的思维发散开来，房间里的灯光很亮，我不禁恍惚的想到，他要是能变成一只蛾子然后飞进灯里烧死就好了。  
我忘了他跳了多长时间了，十几分钟，亦或是一小时？当他停下来的时候，我愣了一下，干巴巴的对他说到：“你可以走了。”然后转身就向我的衣柜走去。离开的时候我故意忘了带我的艾布雷赫，因为我知道，他等不及了。  
果然，在我走到衣柜边缘的时候，我感觉到我的身后有风声传来，那是来自他出鞘挥剑的声音。我闪射向左躲去，让他扑了个空，然后迅速从衣柜里抽出一瓶东西向他脸上砸去。  
在拜访那位带着小黑狗的丽姬娅时，我通过付出一位曾经同僚尸体为代价知道了我父亲的一个弱点：他畏惧制花人的神力。准确的说是制花人的神力在他身上比对一般的人更容易产生效果。所以在我跳舞的这段时间里即使我并不希望别人与我共度良宵，但我依然暗示他们可以用一些办法来让我和他们自愿发生关系，尽管最后没有一个人成功，但我依然从中获得了大量的战利品。我的衣柜里堆满了来自金主的赤红花蜜，而现在它们派上用场了。  
瓶子在他的脸上碎了，虽然碎裂的玻璃伤不到他，但是里面的赤红花蜜很快就起效了，他立马面部充血，手上的兵器从手里掉落，他张着嘴大口大口呼吸着空气，抓挠在自己的脖子，好像这就能让他感觉好一点似的。于是我趁着这个机会赶紧又打开了一瓶灌倒了他的嘴里。虽然他喘息着咳出来其中的一半，但另一半依然被塞进了他的嗓子眼。这下他彻底的被赤红花蜜控制了。理智已然从他的大脑里消失。至少在此刻他任我处置了。

我把他抱到我的床上。他身上的肌肉已不再紧绷，而是变得松松垮垮的。当然，我可以学着他的样子给他来上一刀，可我没有。我可不想让这个天赐良机溜掉。比起这个，我更想看到他在剧痛中醒来，然后发现他的肚子里全是属于我的精液的样子。一想到这个场景，我就忍不住的像狮子匠一样大笑。  
我把几瓶赤红花蜜打开放到房间里，以防药效消失。很快这种来自制花人的馈赠就在房间里散发开来。不得不说这确实是一种非常好闻的味道，我感觉我的下体渐渐充血，是的，他值得我这样做。  
我把我的衣服扔到了一边，然后拿起一瓶赤红花蜜涂满了他的全身-我当然知道我干出这档事后就不能继续留在这了，他又开始喘息了。我爬到他身上仔细端详着他的脸，他的脸是多么诱人呀。我敢说这肯定要比多明凯斯的面包好吃，于是我对着他的嘴重重的吻了下去，他的嘴里还残留着赤红花蜜的味道，这令他的嘴里显得甜蜜蜜滑溜溜的，还没等我去找他他的舌头就自己缠了上来，吮吸着我的舌头，挑动这我的神经。他正在勾引我，希望我继续侵犯他-这一念头一出来就击垮了我的理智，我感觉我的下体立即变硬了。我赶紧从放弃了这个吻，在我把舌头抽走的时候他还紧紧的吸着我不想让我离开。嘿，他现在还舍不得我呢。  
不过他不必等待，我很快就会将他再次填满。我跨坐在他身上，把我的性器粗暴的塞到他嘴里，他刚开始还想干呕着吐出来，但我抓着他的头让他动弹不得。他很快就进入状态了，开始舔舐着我的性器。他的唾液和赤红花蜜成为了最好的润滑剂。我很快就在他嘴里射了出来。  
精液的苦涩似乎让他恢复了点理智。他试图吐掉我的精华，这可不好。“爸爸，这可不行，听话，乖。”我学着他小时候训练我的口气对他说话，同时按着他的下巴让他张不开嘴，我听见他咕嘟了一阵，然后他的喉结动了一下。我知道他把我的精华咽下去了。  
“做的不错，爸爸。”我学着他的口吻欣喜的说着。然后我把我的艾布雷赫拿过来划开了他身上的舞服，顿时他的整个身子都暴露在了空气中了。他的身子上布满伤痕，有些还密密麻麻的叠在一起，但在赤红花蜜的作用下它们好像重新变得粉红。我忍住了重新撕开那些伤口的欲望，即使我明白鲜血会使我对于这场性爱更加兴奋，但我可不希望他在这个节骨眼醒来真正的好戏还没开始呢。  
我又出去拿来一瓶赤红花蜜，然后我掰开了他粗壮的双腿，他对这一行为有单抗拒，可能这是他第一次被使用吧，而我会是第一个征服他的人。我打开那瓶赤红花蜜塞到了他的后穴里，他顿时又发出了一阵更加愉悦的呻吟，花蜜混着他的肠液流了下来，我想他已经等不及了。  
我赶紧掰开他的后穴插了进去，里面紧致的感觉和赤红花蜜的炽热感，让我差带你射出来，我及时的忍住了，他还没吃够苦头，这么丢脸的事我可干不出来。我趴到他的胸前，他的乳头已经变成了粉红色。我模仿着小孩吃奶轻轻的吮吸着它们：“爸爸，给我奶喝。”当然，赤红花蜜并不能改变一个人的生理结构，所以我自然是什么也吸不出来，于是我开始用牙齿狠狠的蹂躏它们，这开始让我的父亲呻吟起来。我加快了在他身下抽插的速度，他的呻吟也变得急促起来，我感觉他的肠壁收紧了，这反而加快了我的进攻。终于，在一阵到达顶峰的愉悦过后，我和他都射了出来。我爬到床头让他舔掉最后一点残留，看着我的精液混杂着赤红花蜜一起从他的后穴流下来。我感到了极大的满足  
\----  
在这之后我又干了他好几回。当然，他也一直迎合着我的的动作，终于到了凌晨我感到筋疲力尽了，于是我赶紧收拾好我的财务，去买了一张前往阿姆斯特丹的火车票。当然，我也没忘带上我的战利品-一把混着我和他的体液的来自上校的神圣武器。  
（完）


End file.
